Quelque chose de différent
by Minimosca
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fanfiction de Nekouyoku La nuit de Sam et Gabe vire un peu dépressive, et Gabriel joue maladroitement le rôle de l'ami réconfortant. Mention de Jessica. Sabriel.


Un deuxième Sabriel pour palier à l'absence de mes chouchous. /o/

Fanfiction originale de Nekouyoku

s/8328869/1/Something_Different

**Rating K+**

Euh.. que dire de plus, a part que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, qu'il y a possibilité de fautes d'orthographes (j'ai pas de bêta ;A;) et que ce sont mes premières traductions..

_Enjoy your Sabriel !_

Quelque chose de différent

Sam et Gabriel n'étaient pas exactement des potes. Il n'était pas non plus question de romantisme, de sentiments dégoulinants, de mains tenues ou de fous rires comme Castiel et Dean – qui eux-mêmes, niaient le faire.

Non, Sam et Gabe étaient plus des amis avec bénéfices qu'autre chose, disparaissant souvent ensemble pour une baise rapide. Quand vous couchiez avec un archange, les possibilités étaient sans fin.

Cependant, pour pouvoir profiter des « bénéfices », ils devaient aussi jouer à la partie « amicale ». Alors, souvent, Gabriel apparaissait avec un pack de bière étrangement sans fin et un sourire maladroit.

Il avait au moins le mérite d'essayer.

Dans ces moments là, ils pouvaient juste parler. Pas de discussion sur l'oreiller, ou de conneries sentimentales, juste des plaintes à propos de leurs familles respectives, des monstres, de tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient fondamentalement pas contrôler. Et ils finissaient parfois la nuit par un ébat rapide et la satisfaction de savoir que s'ils étaient misérables, leur entourage l'était aussi.

Mais cette nuit là fut un peu différente.

En pleine séance de beuverie et de plaintes, tout était plutôt normal.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable, assit à l'extrémité du lit de leur hôtel, qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, buvant à petites gorgées la boisson qu'avait ce soir décidé d'apporter Gabriel, peu importe ce que c'était. Non pas que l'archange puisse vraiment se saouler.. mais il pouvait au moins faire semblant d'essayer.

Gabriel examinait les motifs du tapis, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit un petit reniflement venant de derrière lui et un mouvement de pied froissant les draps. Se retournant instinctivement il vit, à sa grande surprise, que son compagnon avait les yeux bordés de rouge, menaçant de laisser s'échapper des larmes.

« Hey » l'appela-t-il sans même y penser.

Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre il aurait sûrement fait mine de n'avoir rien vu, mais.. eh bien c'était justement cette façon de penser qui le poussait à admettre que Sam était spécial pour lui. Alors, il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à dire. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Sam sursauta légèrement, comme s'il avait oublié que quelqu'un d'autre se tenait dans la pièce. Il porta sa manche à ses yeux pour les essuyer, secoua lentement la tête et répondit de manière peu convaincante.

« Non, c'est rien. »

« Tu es sûr Sammy ? » Insista l'ange, relevant un sourcil. Et Sam hocha la tête en réponse, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre et de tourner son regard vers le haut, une larme coulant malgré tout le long de son visage avant qu'il ne l'écrase.

« Okay, euh.. non. » Se décida-t-il enfin, riant légèrement alors que les larmes continuaient de se suivre les unes les autres sur ses joues. Il se pencha en avant pour attraper le goulot de sa bouteille, prenant quelque inspiration pour se calmer, mais réussit uniquement à frémir, jusqu'à ce qu'il porte sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

« Hey, woah.. » s'alarma Gabe en se rapprochant, lui reprenant la bouteille pour la poser avec les deux autres au sol, avant de mettre une de ses mains dans le dos du Winchester sans savoir exactement ou la placer.

Il se pencha en avant, se pressant doucement contre Sam, essayant de trouver son regard. Après quelques secondes il réussit, les yeux rouges rencontrant les bruns. Pour quelque raison, ce fut Sam qui sourit de manière rassurante, entrouvrant la bouche mais devant s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que sa voix ne revienne.

« Je.. Désolé Gabe. » Dit-il doucement, secouant la tête, essayant en vain d'arrêter ses larmes, « C'est stupide » Sa voix faisait écho à quelque chose que Gabriel connaissait bien, la voix d'un homme vaincu.

« Si tu me dis ce qui te ronge, je ne le dirais à personne » hasarda l'ange, levant un sourcil. Sam semblait prêt à soutenir qu'il allait bien, mais peinant à s'en convaincre lui-même, il hocha la tête et soupira

« Je.. » commença-t-il, le reste de la phrase restant bloqué dans sa gorge. Il serra les dents dans un sourire un peu tordu, essayant de se reprendre. « C'est juste que.. » se força-t-il « Jessica me manque. »

Sur ce il fit disparaître sa tête dans ses mains, mais ses épaules tressautantes et son souffle haché trahissaient son état.

Si ça avait été n'importe quoi d'autre, Gabriel s'en serait sûrement sentit offensé. Il y avait une multitude de raison pour qu'il le soit -pour lesquelles il aurait _dû_ l'être selon certaines personnes- mais il n'était pas vraiment le connard qu'il aimait parfois prétendre être.

« Hey.. » Répéta-t-il, pressant l'épaule de son ami, son geste récompensé par un léger mouvement de tête vers le haut au dessus des mains trempées. Juste assez afin de voir Gabriel ouvrir les bras avec un sourire incertain, l'invitant silencieusement.

Par chance Sam l'accepta, se laissant aller contre lui, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et nichant sa tête au creux de son épaule, pendant que l'ange se tenait le plus droit possible pour combler leur différence de taille, caressant le dos de l'humain, résistant tout juste à l'envie de le bercer d'avant en arrière.

Au lieu de cela il se surprit à manifester ses ailes pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, les enroulant autour de Sam, avec un instinct qu'il ne put comprendre.

Pendant quelques minutes il pensa qu'il serait capable d'arrêter ça, de les replier une fois que Sam irait mieux.

C'était avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à avoir les mains baladeuses, et attrape une poignée de plumes.

Gabriel sursauta, surpris, parce que franchement on ne se permettait pas de toucher les ailes de quelqu'un comme ça, mais n'eu pas le temps de protester avant que Sam n'ouvre la bouche.

« Oh, » dit-il sans entrain, comprenant qu'il n'était pas supposé les toucher, « Désolé. »

« Non, non ça va, je suppose », répondit immédiatement Gabe. Ca n'allait pas en réalité, mais il ne pouvait pas réprimander un Sam dans cet état. « Juste, préviens avant la prochaine fois. »

« Oh, » répéta Sam, puis, « Gabe. »

« Ouais ? »

« Je vais toucher tes ailes. »

Gabriel ne pouvait pas protester cette fois, Sam avait suivit ses instructions. Et ce n'était pas si désagréable, Sam caressant quelque unes de ses plumes, avant de les saisir.

« Elles sont belles.» commenta le Winchester.

« Comme tout le reste de ma personne» Répliqua l'ange, tout de même soulagé lorsque Sam se recula pour se rasseoir sur le lit, fixant la tâche humide qu'il avait laissée sur sa chemise.

« Euh.. » commença-t-il, mais Gabriel passa une main sur son épaule et la tâche disparut.

« Pas de problème » dit Gabriel avec un sourire, avant de faire apparaître une boite de mouchoirs et de les tendre à Sam. « Tu ressembles vraiment à rien. »

Le chasseur eu un léger rire et prit la boite pour essuyer ses joues humides. Gabe replia ses ailes, les faisant revenir à la place ou les humains ne pouvaient les voir, et fut soulagé que Sam ne fasse aucun commentaire.

« Ca va aller Sammy ? »

« Oui, oui, c'était juste.. Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit. Désolé. »

«Um-hm.. Fais moi juste une faveur, ne parle à personne de ce qui s'est passé avec mes ailes. C'est en quelque sorte.. personnel. »

Sam hocha la tête, un mouchoir encore sur le nez.

« Je me tairais si tu te tais. »

« De toute façon, tout le monde sait que tu pleures comme un bébé. »

Gabe reçut un coup de coudes dans les côtes pour ça, mais au moins Sam souriait à nouveau.

« Connard. »

L'ange ne put s'empêcher de lever à nouveau les sourcils.

Mais il pouvait laisser passer, juste cette fois.

« Mauviette. »

_Je t'aime aussi. _


End file.
